Firechild
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one with the sweet baby. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Firechild

Author: Desi

Rating: K+

Summary: The one with the sweet baby. Two-shot.

 _ **Prompt: The idea is for chicago fire and the idea is that dawson has a secret that secret is that she has a child no one from the fire house knows not even shay. One day her daughters school catches on fire and she has to tell everyone the smae day shay admits her feelings for dawson then you can take it from there. Thanks in advance for considering it.**_

 _A/N: Based on a prompt by the lovely [ **Annajenkin** ], whose prompt I had so many ideas for, and finally landed on this one. I hope you like it, love and thank you for your prayers._

* * *

 _ **Part I**_

 _September, Firehouse 51, Thursday, 7:47AM_

"Morning! Morning. Morning." Dawson greeted each and every one of her coworkers with a vibrant smile as she trekked her way through the squad room and down the corridor to the locker room. Their returning stares and quizzical expressions were partly due to her recent mood swings. For the past week, she'd seemed more stressed than normal.

Tiptoeing behind her partner, Dawson put her hands over the blonde's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Why Severide what small hands you have." Shay teased. "You know what that means."

Dawson rolled her eyes and removed her hands from Shay's. "You're such an ass."

Shay gave a half-shrug as Dawson rounded her and dropped her gym bag on the bench.

"Are you less bitchy today?"

"Hey, I wasn't bitchy. I was worried."

"About?"

It was Dawson's turn to shrug. "Nothing."

"You were worried about nothing?" Shay's tone made it clear that she didn't believe a word that Dawson was saying.

"Shay," Dawson replied, exasperated. Leslie put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, you don't want to talk about it, fine. I get it." Leslie tied her shoelaces. "What we can talk about is you and me tonight at Molly's." She stood to her full height and closed the small distance between herself and Gabriela. "What do you say?"

The Latina looked up at her blonde counterpart, her cheeks heating at the way Shay stared at her. "Can I let you know?"

Shay pushed a loose curl out of Dawson's face. "Come on. Just say yes."

Rolling her eyes, playfully, Dawson looked down. "Fine. Yes."

"Good."

' _Adult male unconscious, three-one-eight Robinson Drive; ambulance 61'_ , the PA system announced. Dawson slipped her belt buckle through the loop and shut her locker while Leslie jogged ahead of her to start the truck. Fifteen seconds later they were buckled into their seats and off to save a life.

* * *

 _Molly's, Chicago, 12:22AM_

Together, Gabriela and Leslie had revived a near dead man in the field not ten hours ago.

"To Dawson and Shay, two _badass_ life-savers who are also hot as hell." Severide toasted. The group of firefighters who'd come to celebrate the two women raised their drinks high, proud of their team members.

"To Dawson and Shay," they cheered and tapped their beer bottles and glasses against whoever's were closest.

Once the attention on them died down and people carried on their own conversations, Shay caught Dawson's gaze and subtly gestured towards the exit. Dawson nodded in the affirmative and moments later they were walking down the street, enjoying one of the last summer's breeze.

"So, are you ready to talk yet?" Shay asked, shoving her fists into the front pockets of her jeans.

"I-." Dawson sighed. "Not yet."

"Well, let me say something and hopefully it makes things easier for you." Shay suggested. They made a right onto Main and continued to walk at a snail's pace. "We've been partners for almost five years now and I think we've become more than just coworkers."

"Shay, you know we have."

"And then there are moments like that where I'd like to think we're more than _friends_ , too, but you're so cryptic that I'm not really sure what to think. I feel like you're keeping something from me, and while I'm not sure what it is, I do feel like it has something to do with us."

Dawson sighed. Shay was right; and keeping something from her was so hard. Especially with the way Dawson felt for her best friend. Over the years, the subtle touches and glances had made Dawson think that maybe she and Shay could be more. But there were things that Gabriela had to tell her if they were going to start working towards an official relationship.

"Okay. So, how's this for honest?" Dawson stopped and Shay followed suit, turning towards her confidant. Taking two steps until their bodies were flush against one another, Dawson reached up over with both hands, taking Shay's face in them. Slowly, and a little unsure, Gabriela pressed her lips against the blonde's.

Just as slowly, they pulled apart, eyes opening and they looked at each other.

"Well, that was new."

Giggling, Dawson wrapped her arms around Shay's waist, and Shay snaked her arm around Dawson's neck. Together, they turned back towards Main Street and continued walking.

"You're a good kisser."

"Thanks, I practiced." Shay quipped.

"Shut up."

"Fine, don't believe me."

"Who did you practice on?"

"I've got a stuffed rabbit at home named Gabby." Shay told her with a deadpan seriousness. That earned her loud laughter from Gabriela.

"You're such a creep."

Taking another right, they walked slowly back towards Molly's. "Okay, so, how about I take you on a date tomorrow night, and we talk a little more about where this is going?"

"Leslie Elizabeth Shay, is this how you ask all of your conquests out on dates? Am I finally seeing the magic?"

Through laughter, Shay said, "Shut up. I'm being sincere here. And you aren't a conquest."

"I know. I know." Her chuckles faded. "I think a date would be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part II**_

 _8:44AM_

"Hey." Gabriela breathed. It seemed as if all of her worries and cares about seeing Leslie after their kiss suddenly evaporated into thin air. Almost as if she'd imagined all those anxious butterflies.

"Hey," Leslie grinned, tying up her shoelaces. "How was the rest of your night?"

"It was great. I slept really well."

"Me too. Best I've slept in a long time."

The pair shared a quiet moment, communicating with their eyes. A mischevious look twinkled in Shay's eyes and Dawson's shy smile was response enough. Both had obviously spent the remainder of the evening thinking about the kiss they shared.

"I've found the perfect venue for our-."

"Yo, Shay." Severide interrupted as he slung his shoulder around the blonde's neck. "Cancel any plans you have tonight. You and me, PoleKatz, two-dollar kamikaze shots. Dawson, you're coming too."

"As fun as that sounds, I actually can't."

"What's more important?"

Shay was at a loss for words. She chanced a glance at Dawson who cleared her throat and turned towards her locker to ready herself for the day. The exchange was lost upon Severide, who remained awaiting Shay's answer.

"Well, not everything has to be about naked women and alcohol."

Severide wasn't sure how accurate that statement was. He was still reeling from his failed marriage and had been going on week-long benders, partying at every chance. And as far as he was concerned, _everything_ was about naked women and shots of alcohol. That was what he needed to take his mind off of Brittney, and his best friend should have been jumping at the chance to misbehave with him.

Instead, he shrugged. "Your loss." He removed his arm and stalked to the other aisle where his locker resided.

"Is he still binge-drinking?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"We should get him some help."

"Can't get someone help who doesn't believe they need it."

"Hm. That sounds familiar."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's what I told Casey during your Devon debacle."

Leslie's eyebrows rose. "We should not go there."

Dawson grinned. "You're right. We're starting fresh."

"Speaking of fresh," Shay flirtatiously segued, moving close to Dawson, until their hands were brushing against each other's, "I hope you're wearing that little black dress tonight."

"You liked that, did you?"

"Damn right, I did."

"Well, maybe I w-."

 _"Explosion at 224 North Central Avenue, Ellington Elementary School. Ambulance 61, Engine 51, Truck 81."_

Dawson's heart dropped. "Isabela!" She slammed her locker closed and made a beeline for ambo, Shay running right behind her, confused.

"Do you know someone's kid at the school?" Shay asked once they were in the ambulance, speeding down the street, siren blaring.

"Yeah," Dawson answered, distractedly. Normally a seven-minute drive, Dawson got them there in three. Hopping out, she ran towards the building, leaving Shay to grab the gear by herself. A hundred or so students stood around, clinging to their teachers.

"Isabela! Bela! Isabela Dawson!" Dawson called out.

"Gabby! She's here. She's okay." Isabela's teacher, Mrs. Jones, replied.

She waved to Gabriela from the front steps of the school, her twelve kids sitting down, drinking miniature bottles of water. Just as Shay ran up the stairs with a backboard and jump-kit bag, Isabela jumped off of the stairs and ran to Gabby's open arms.

"Mama!"

Shay stopped in her tracks, nearly causing Severide and Casey to knock into her. " _Mama_?"

Gabby squeezed her daughter tightly before checking her over, desperately searching for any sign of physical trauma. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you scared?"

Isabela started to tear up and she nodded, at a loss for words.

"Oh, baby." Dawson squeezed her

Severide poked his head out of the double doors and shouted, "Let's go, Shay. Principal's inside, unconscious."

Shay jumped back into paramedic mode. Dawson had a lot of explaining to do.

"Dawson, we've gotta do this."

"Baby, mama has to go save lives, okay? I'll be right back."

"No! I don't want you to go."

"Mrs. Jones is gonna hold your hand, okay, my love? I'm going to come back for you. I promise." Gabriela kissed all over her daughter's face. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Love you."

With that, Dawson handed Isabela off to Mrs. Jones and headed into the building after Shay.

* * *

 _Firehouse 51, 11:42AM_

"Hey, there they are." Mouch announced from the couch.

Gabriela and Isabela walked into the lounge, hand-in-hand. "Hi guys. I'd like you guys to meet my daughter, Isabela."

Isabela shied behind Dawson's leg, squeezing her mother's hand tightly.

"Say hi, Bela."

"Hi," the six-year-old muttered.

"Well, hi there, my love." Shay smiled, bending down to Bela's eye-level. "I'm Shay. I'm your mama's best friend. You want a chocolate chip cookie? They're still warm."

Isabela looked up at her mother for approval.

"Go 'head." She gave Shay her daughter's hand and watched as they walked towards the kitchen together.

"Is Chief around?"

"He is." Chief Boden said from behind her.

"Hey, Chief. Uh, permission to take off early today? I just want to be with my kid right now."

"Of course. You take as much time as you need." He permissed. "I'm glad you finally brought her around."

Chief Boden was the only person in the entire firehouse who knew about her daughter. He was the father figure of everyone in the House, therefore he had become Gabriela's confidant.

"Me too."

* * *

 _ **Up Next: Shay, Dawson and Isabela.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part III**_

 _Dawson's apartment, 9:07PM_

Isabela had barely given Shay a chance to breathe. They'd been inseparable since Shay had stuffed her full of chocolate chip cookies and milk that morning. She'd been terribly upset when Gabriela told her it was time to leave.

Now, with Shay fresh off of her shift at the firehouse, Isabela was happy to have her new friend at her home. In the hour that the blonde paramedic had been there, Bela had already gotten Shay to play dolls, tea party and cops and robbers. Gabriela had allowed her daughter to eat her dinner in front of the fireplace, picnic-style, with the two adults.

"Dawson, that was amazing. I'm stuffed."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Shay smiled, the crackling fire dancing in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, mama. I loved it."

Dawson grinned and stroked her daughter's hair. "You did? That means the world to me."

The miniature-Gabby stretched and yawned.

"I think it's time for someone to get tucked into bed."

"I'm so sleepy, Mama."

"I know. Help me bring the dishes to the sink and then we'll get in bed."

"Can Shay tuck me in?"

Dawson looked at her partner, having a silent conversation with her.

"I'd be honored."

"Go put your jammies on and Shay will be in in a minute."

"Yay!" Isabela jumped up and ran out of the room and down the hallway to her room.

Gabby rolled her eyes, playfully. "I'm sorry about that. I know you must be exhausted."

Together, they gathered the plates, cups and eating utensils and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm never too tired for this." Shay deposited the plates into the sink. She took the cups from the brunette and placed them beside the plates. Dawson smiled and stepped closer to Leslie.

"Have I ever told you that you're cute when you're cute when you're sentimental?"

"No, tell me." The blonde took a step then, closing the distance between them.

"You are so cute when you're sentimental."

"It's true. I am. Tell me more."

Encircling her arms around Leslie's neck, Gabriela pretended to think. "And you're hot when you're saving lives."

"Mhm, mhm. Likewise. Keep going."

"And I've been thinking about kissing you again all night."

Leslie feigned a shocked gasp. "With the child here? I'm shocked at you Gabriela Dawson."

"Kiss me."

And she did. Leslie twisted her position, effectively pressing Gabby against the counter and took the brunette's face in her hands. Gently, Leslie kissed her partner, their eyes slipping shut.

"Shay, I'm ready!" Isabela yelled from the hallway. The two adults casually moved apart just in time for the little brunette to run into the room.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She took Shay's outstretched hand into her smaller one and led her new best friend to her bedroom.

"Whoa," Leslie gasped, "this room is awesome!"

"Thank you."

"Did you do this all by yourself?"

Isabela giggled. "No, silly. Mama did it for me."

"She did? Well, I'll have to ask her to make my room a cool princess room like this." Leslie toed off her fashion combat boots and pulled back the covers on Isabela's princess bed. "Into bed with you, munchkin."

Isabela happily hopped in and then patted the small, but free space beside her. Leslie toed off of her shoes and climbed in beside her, grabbing the storybook from her bedside table.

"Want a bedtime story?"

"Yes, please."

"Yes, please." Leslie teased in a small voice. She was rewarded with a sweet giggle from the tiny Dawson. Opening the book to a bookmarked page, Leslie began, " _So, just as the old woman predicted, in the morning, the remaining dragons came flying after the hunting party, trailing a cloud of red smoke. Thákane threw down the magic pebble and it instantly turned into a mountain!_ "

The small yawn beside the blonde went unnoticed as she got deeper into the tale of a South African princess slaying a dragon all on her own. It was nearly ten minutes later when Leslie realized that all movement against her right side had ceased. She looked over and smiled at the sleeping girl beside her. Even sleeping, she was the perfect splitting image of Gabriela.

"Psst."

Leslie glanced up and spotted the elder Dawson in the doorway. The brunette tapped her pointer finger against her lips before making a 'come hither' motion. Leslie glided smoothly out of the bed, turning off the bedside lamp as she went and made her way, by memory, across the room. They shut the door behind them and Shay put her arm around Dawson's neck, pulling her close.

"I can't believe you hid that much perfection for nearly three years."

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's just-."

"You don't have to explain." They fell gracefully against the soft cushions of Dawson's couch. Leslie twisted her body so she was facing the brunette.

"No, I do." Dawson pulled both of her feet up and wrapped an arm around them. "For a long time, it's just been me and Bela. And I wasn't used to sharing her with people. We've been through a lot, especially with family and her father. I guess, I just became so protective that I didn't really trust anyone around her. And then before too long, it just seemed easier to hide her from everyone. As a mom, it felt safer, like I could protect her from anyone ever hurting her. But seeing her with you, it was like a revelation. She loves you already."

"I love her, too." Shay admitted. "You did what you felt you had to do as a mom."

"But-."

"But nothing. You're the most protective, honest, and loving person I know. You're a great mom, an amazing paramedic… and not to mention, you're officially the MILF of all MILFs in my mind."

Dawson's laugh sounded in Shay's ears, but landed upon her heart.

"I want to kiss you." Shay blurted out.

"So, kiss me."

And so she did. Hands on Dawson's face, and lips parting just slightly allow the brunette's tongue to slip just inside and caress her own. Pulling away slightly, Shay told her partner, "I love you, Gabriela. And I'm always here when or if you need me."

"I do need you." Dawson whispered. "Right now."

"Oh, yeah?"

Biting her bottom lip, Dawson nodded her head. "Mhm."

Shay glanced behind her to the hallway and then looked back at her partner. "Can you be very quiet?"

Miming a zipper across her mouth, Dawson locked it and threw away the key. Shay grinned just before she grabbed Dawson's hand and pulled the brunette on top of her.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
